Communications software used to establish or leverage data exchanges with network devices may include diagnostics for identifying, diagnosing, or recommending solutions for interruptions of network communications. For example, if an unexpected communications error occurs, communications software may include diagnostics to assess the cause of the communications error. To add value, such diagnostics may be configured to accurately detect the source of the communications error.
One factor that may be used to distinguish communication errors is their timing relative to other events or processes. For example, diagnostic software may be configured to select a disconnect error from a library of possible disconnect errors based in whole or in part on the relative timing of a detected communication interruption.
Testing may be performed to develop and/or refine relationships between the timing of communication errors to their causes. One method of testing involves manually interrupting communications by, for example physically disconnecting two communicating devices. To enable testing with this approach, it is necessary to record the timing of the manually-introduced disconnection. Furthermore, to enable diagnosis of an increased number of distinct communication errors based on timing or simply to improve the accuracy of relationships between detected timing and potential errors, an increased sensitivity to timing may be desirable during testing and development.